


a curious request

by thoughtsandwords



Series: what the fuck [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Threesome - F/F/F, first chapter doesn't have the threesome, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsandwords/pseuds/thoughtsandwords
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been a couple for seven years, been living together for three, and have been married for a year when one day, the blonde comes up with a curious request.





	a curious request

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say, Clarke's family has a lot of weird traditions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this partially on my phone and was really careful, but some typos are bound to escape unnoticed.

Lexa and Clarke have been a couple for seven years, been living together for three, and have been married for a year when one day, the blonde comes up with a curious request. Request might not be the best word to describe it; curious doesn't even begin to cover it. In very crude terms, it's hot as fuck.

It all starts with a sudden grab of Lexa's shoulder, wide blue eyes and sculpted eyebrows that rise almost as high as a matching blonde hairline. "Oh my god, babe."

Startled, Lexa turns to her wife, who's sitting right beside her on the couch, with a tentative, worried look. She's having a weird sense of déjà vu and she doesn't like it one bit. "Is everything ok, Clarke?"

"I totally forgot to tell you about my family's one-year wedding anniversary tradition!" laughs Clarke, as though it's something just as trivial as putting her shirt on backwards. It happens with surprising frequency. "My mom reminded me the other day, but it totally slipped my mind."

"Oh," Lexa's eyes widen, before assuming a stern expression. "Clarke, we have talked about this. As enjoyable as it was, my dick is not entering your mom's vagina again. Or any of her other holes, for that matter."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, babe," Clarke chuckles, and Lexa's fears are assuaged. "This is completely different. No fucking any of my parents. Or yours, for the record."

Lexa grimaces at the thought of her parents ever having been remotely close to sexually active. She'd honestly rather believe she was brought to this world by means of immaculate conception. Accidental artificial insemination isn't an unwelcome thought, either, though she supposes that only happens in fiction.

"So," she tries, still hesitant, for she knows that nothing with Clarke is as simple as she wishes it would be. "Do we actually have to throw a party, this time?" She can't believe she's thinking this, but a party would actually be welcome if it saves her from fucking any and all of Clarke's family members.

Clarke chuckles like she finds Lexa's ideas perfectly silly. "It has to do with my friends. Well—"

"Do we have to throw a party for your friends?"

"No parties," Clarke laughs, finding the whole thing hilarious. "It's about Raven."

Lexa snaps her fingers as an idea pops in her head. "We have to find Raven a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend."

Clarke scoots closer and throws her legs over Lexa's lap, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder with a dumb smile. "You're cute."

Lexa mimics her wife's dumb smile and kisses her forehead. "As are you."

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's waist and tucks her head under the girl's chin. "According to tradition, you have to celebrate your first wedding anniversary with a threesome."

Lexa's thought process is very fast. Too fast. Threesome, third person, friend, Raven Reyes. Beautiful Raven Reyes. She's utterly faithful to Clarke, she pays no mind to any other woman, but she also has eyes. And the thought of having sex with her wife  _and_ Raven at the same time triggers a reaction she's familiar with - the one that comes about whenever she so much as thinks of Clarke's boobs. Or her ass. Or her pussy. Or any part of Clarke's wonderful body - and, to be perfectly honest, simply Clarke. She's just very, very deeply attracted to the love of her life, okay?

"Oh," she mumbles dumbly. "So uh," she gulps and licks her lips, "you are saying we have to have a threesome with your friend Raven?"

"She's your friend too, Lex."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Technicalities." She pulls Clarke fully onto her lap and places a loving kiss on the creamy skin of her wife's neck. "Answer me, Clarke."

"Yes, Lexa. You're gonna have two beautiful girls sucking your dick at once."

She freezes and feels the tips of her ears burn red. "That was not—"

A hand cups her chin and lifts it so that her eyes meet Clarke's blue ones. "Lexa," Clarke whispers both seriously and affectionately, "I love that it arouses you. That's all I want."

"But Clarke—"

"Hey, none of that." Clarke kisses her chastely. "I don't doubt your faithfulness even for a second."

Lexa nods, a small smile blossoming in her lips. "You always know what to say."

"It comes with loving you." With a light tap of a finger to Lexa's nose, Clarke takes her lips, much less chaste this time. The blonde rolls her hips in a grinding motion and breathes out a moan at the hardness she feels beneath her. "You're hard."

"It tends to happen when talk about having a threesome with a beautiful woman and my perfect wife," Lexa smirks.

Clarke hums in approval. "I want you to cum in her ass as she eats me out," Clarke tempts in a husk. "I want you to cum in _her_ mouth as  _I_ eat her out. And I want you to cum inside me as she fucks herself on my face and sucks your tits."

Lexa's hips buck at the mental pictures. "Fuck, Clarke..."

"I love it when you cuss," Clarke giggles.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Lexa teases, palming Clarke's ass and bucking her hips once again, letting her wife feel her bulge.

They start grinding against each other, but Lexa soon feels the need for closer contact. She thrusts her hips up with more force than usual, causing Clarke to hop off her lap momentarily, and pulls the blonde's track pants and panties down in one quick motion, in the short moment before her wife lands on her lap again. Clarke moans at her dexterity, not bothering to push the clothes further down her legs; leaving them mid-thigh, just enough for her pussy to be completely bare.

"Fuck, Lex," she pants out, "I love grinding against your jeans."

Lexa knows that. She knows how much Clarke loves to grind bare against the rough fabric of her jeans, lips sliding over the material, feeling her boner underneath them, just out of reach.

Clarke props her hands on Lexa's shoulders and sets off on a wild rhythm, moaning loudly, fucking herself on the bulge of Lexa's jeans. Lexa can't help her whimpers. Clarke keeps up her feverish pace, rubbing herself up and down, up and down, up and down on Lexa's covered cock, leaving a damp patch on the front of her jeans, which seeps through to her boxers, letting Lexa feel the wetness on her shaft. As light as the sensation is, it's exhilarating and finds her thrusting up to meet Clarke's movements.

Soon Clarke is not rocking on Lexa's rugged jeans so much as on her own arousal, her motions swifter, wetter, more desperate. She leans forward, so that her clit can get in on the action, and cries out a whimper. It's not enough though, never enough, until Lexa reads her like an open book and moves her hand from her ass, slithering it between them. The brunette gathers Clarke's slick from her jeans and starts rubbing tight, quick circles over the blonde's clit, with the sole purpose of getting her off.

With a few more thrusts and a pinch to her clit, Clarke's body comes fully rigid and a cry tears out her throat. She shakes wildly, body tight as a bowstring, feeling her climax rock her whole being, and Lexa holds her close, slowing their grinding without quite stopping it. Lexa starts placing soft kisses on her neck and it only makes her orgasm last longer, shoulders shivering with pleasure, eyes rolled up like she just found an answer to all her prayers.

At last she slumps against her wife's body, snaking her hands beneath Lexa's t-shirt and to the small of her back, pulling the woman closer to her, feeling the warm skin under her palms and its beautiful imperfections under her fingers. She buries her face in Lexa's neck, breathing her in, letting the exhaustion seep from her body bit by bit.

When she feels Lexa try to pull her pants and panties up, though, she's quick to stop the brunette. "Nuh-huh," she husks, causing her wife to shiver. She places a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the woman's long neck. "You haven't cum yet."

"Clarke, I don't need—"

"Shut up and let me do this, Lexa."

Lexa relaxes back into the cushions as Clarke unbuttons and unzip her pants, before pulling them down, along with her boxers, leaving them at mid-thigh, just as she had done to Clarke's own clothes, only enough for her erection to spring up and stand at attention, begging for release.

Clarke smirks and wraps a hand around her shaft, feeling it pulse. It's red, leaking, and just about to burst. Lexa can't stifle a whine at being free and cradled in Clarke's dexterous hand.

Just a second later, Clarke starts pumping her hard and fast, bringing her dangerously close to the brink. Lexa moans, bucking her hips up, fucking herself into Clarke's fist. However, she stops as though in a daze when Clarke lifts off her lap and lines her dick up with the most delicious pussy Lexa had ever been inside.

Lexa groans in frustration when Clarke simply pokes herself with the head and starts gliding it through soaking folds. Lexa loves it, so much, but all she wants right now is to be balls deep inside her wife. Clarke chuckles, smirking, knowing exactly what the relentless teasing is doing to her.

"Clarke, I love you, but _please_ stop teasing me," Lexa whines. "I'm about to burst."

"Your wish is my command." Clarke winks and, when Lexa leas expects it, sinks down on the brunette's cock, impaling herself with it. Lexa screams at the feeling of suddenly being drowned in the tight heat, spongy walls fluttering wildly around her, edging her closer and closer to the precipice.

Clarke lets out a long, breathless breath, fingers clawing at Lexa's shoulders, not daring to move while her walls accommodate to the shaft inside her and the feeling of utter fullness.

Lexa looks down, admiring the way that her cock is buried in Clarke, and then up, to meet the blonde's mesmerising blue eyes. "I love you," she murmurs reverently and catches Clarke's lips in hers in a lazy, soft kiss.

When they break apart, Clarke rests their foreheads together and she brushes the tip of her nose along one of the blonde's cheeks. "What do you want, baby?"

Clarke lets out a shaky, deep breath. "I want you to make love to me."

Lexa nods and starts a languid pace, eyes closed, thrusting her hips up and down slowly, in small, intimate motions. Moans turn into sighs and Clarke wraps her arms around her neck, strengthening the bubble they're in, enjoying the feel of one another fully, movement barely there. Lexa's breaths stutter when she feels Clarke kiss her temple, encouragement to keep up the tender pace.

They last like that for a few more minutes, before Clarke slides her arms off Lexa's shoulders and cradles her head in her hands. She looks up at her wife, the love of her life, and purrs as fingertips stroke the baby hairs on the sides of her face. "What do you want, my love?" she asks, pecking the blonde's lips before breaking eye contact to place a chaste kiss on the creamy skin of the woman's neck.

Clarke bites her ear with just enough force to leave light red marks, making her whimper and return her gaze to pools of blue, then lets go of her cheeks to rake her nails along her neck, shoulders, and back, until Lexa feels the claws on her shoulder blades, digging half moons into her marred skin.

Clarke takes Lexa's lower lip between pearly white teeth and pulls at it gently, before sucking on it. Then the blonde thrusts a tongue inside her mouth and tantalisingly grazes the tip across the ridges of the roof of it.

Then Clarke pulls back and she's left panting, still wondering what just happened. The claws on her back tighten their grip, drawing a sharp little cry from her, and Clarke's eyes become darker than ever.

"I want you to fuck me."

Lexa doesn't need another word. She grips onto Clarke's hips and lifts her off her lap, until only her tip is left inside her wife's warm pussy. Then she slams her wife on her thick rod, impaling her on it and drawing a delicious scream of unbridled pleasure.

"Is that what you want, Clarke?"

"Fuck," Clarke groans. "Yes!" To demonstrate, the blonde repeats what Lexa just did to her, with a vicious clench of her walls to boot, and this time it's Lexa who cries out an expletive.

The next second, Clarke's practically jumping on her lap like a mad cowgirl and she's practically slamming the blonde off her dick. It's a wild ride; desperate, ravenous, greedy. Like they have only the next few moments and they'd literally fuck each others brains out if that were possible. It's fast, it's powerful, it's unrestrained. It's violently frantic and furiously reckless. It's animalistic.

The strokes become shorter as the speed increases and the fucking gets even more feverish. The only sounds in the room are of slapping skins, slick gliding against slick, and short, hopping, moan-like pants, so characteristic of this particular brand of coitus.

Then Clarke bits down on her shoulder, piercing the skin and drawing blood, and Lexa can't take it any more. All the pressure that has been building in her balls and at the base of her shaft from the beginning comes rushing up, up, up, until it explodes into velvety walls, tearing a bone-melting scream from her and splashing against Clarke's innermost depths, filling her womb with what's to come. It's sets off Clarke's own orgasm and the blonde's yelled moan is no less mighty than Lexa's. They don't stop their movements, choosing instead to slow them down, helping each other ride their highs.

Minutes later, Lexa continues releasing in Clarke, weaker spurt after weak spurt, triggering aftershocks that feel like reminders sparking along the blonde's body. Reminders of one of the best orgasms of her life.

At last they slump into one another, boneless and sated, too weak to form words. Lexa's eyes are closed, head laid on the cushions, a soft smile paints her lips. Clarke kisses her shoulder, soothing the wound inflicted by their climax. "I hurt you," the blonde mutters, softly licking at the tiny drop of blood that drizzles out of the bite mark.

"I shall wear it with pride."

Clarke leans back with a smirk, eyes shining with mirth. "As romantic as that may have sounded in your head, I'll have to clean it to prevent infection."

Lexa's eyes finally own and her smirk is to die for. "When you're done with that, you could also kiss my dick better."

Clarke pouts playfully. "Aw. Did you get a boo-boo on your wee-wee?"

"Clarke," she whines, covering her face with her hands. "You made it embarrassing."

Clarke's laugh is everything she needs to heal her ailments. Her hands are peeled off her face and she comes eye to eye with the most stunning blue gaze. "I'll do you one better. How about I kiss your dick better and Raven sucks your balls stronger?"

Oh well. Who can seriously say no to that?


End file.
